Open House
by Rosy's Vampy
Summary: Yeah. Not so much humor as I usually write, but...I was bored.


I threw my cap up in the air, smiling widely at Edward, who was right beside me. I wondered how many times he had graduated high school.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking?" He flashed another perfect smile at me, as he did so often now that we were back together.

"I was just trying to figure the number of times you've graduated high school," my giggle lasted a short minute before he put his granite arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"A relevant and significant question. But does it matter?" His eyes were centimeters from mine, his lips just out of reach. I wondered why he was looking so mischievous, also.

"So…Edward. Are we doing anything in particular after this ceremony?" I waved my hand gesturing to the graduation that was minutes away from ending.

"No." Again, the devious, barely noticeable glint in his melted topaz eyes. "I was just planning on taking you to my house-Charlie wanted to do something with you too, and I don't think he'd approve of me. You know, he still has those strong aversions to me. He loves Alice though…" Edward trailed off, muttering swiftly and nearly inaudibly to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh. My. God.

"What! What! You never told me about this and look at all the people--Edward!" The entire Forks High School must have been there, or for what it looked like anyway. I though briefly of "accidentally" tripping out of the car and "mistakenly" going into a coma, maybe for three or four weeks.

"Come on, Bella. Just go with it-you've finally graduated and everybody's here to be happy for you," his velvet voice crooned. I was briefly tempted to conform to him, what with his prepossessing beauty, his silky voice-but I was too stubborn.

"Exactly. Everybody is here! I think you might have just invited the whole of Forks, you and your little gang there that are so determined to embarrass me. I mean an open house? Ugh!" My voice was beginning to become breathy from hyperventilation; I felt my eyes starting to get glazed with tears.

"Bella. Would you give it up? I'm going to take you, and you are going to have a good time. Just like at prom," he retorted, his voice smoother than marble and his eyes peering out from under his lashes-he was smoldering me. I thought back to that night: how uncharacteristically pretty I looked (or so Alice had told me), and afterwards, when Edward took me to the little bench at twilight. Not only did I want to be with him for an eternity, but the benefits of being a vampire were so many. I thought idly on my clumsiness-would it carry over as one of my vampire traits? I desperately hoped not.  
"Have fun," I folded my arms across my chest and glared at him, challenging him to come and get me. His house was definitely big enough to host a huge party like this; he and Alice must have put it together again, like my birthday party last year. I quickly turned from that thought-it had been the harbinger of my worst nightmare.

"Okay. I will," Edward opened his car door and was gently but firmly carrying me out of the car before I could fake being kidnapped.

When we entered, the crowd was much smaller than it had seemed from his yard. My eyes scanned for one person in particular, but stopped in remorse. Of course Jacob Black wasn't going to be here. There was an overabundance of vampires. He'd probably lose it, and life in Forks would never be the same. I felt rooted to the spot, right in Edward's doorway, unable to move until he pushed me along with his hand on the small of my back.

"Hey Bella! Congrats on graduating!" The familiar, chirrupy little voice came from the top of the stairs; I could identify it immediately.

"Thanks, Alice. You too," I could hardly contain my giggling on the last part of the remark. I looked around, keeping a sharp eye for Rosalie and Emmett. I wasn't surprised-they were over by the giant glass wall, dancing their hearts out-figuratively speaking, of course. My brow furrowed as I watched them in envy; if I were to ever dance like that, I'd end up breaking both my ankles and possibly my legs in several different places. Edward followed my gaze. "May I have this dance?" he asked genteelly, bowing and holding out his hand for mine.  
"No," I tried to make my voice cold and hard…like him. I watched as his expression turned hurt.

"Why not?"

"I was kidding! But, unless you want me to break my legs in multiple spots, I suggest you help me out a little." I reached for his hand that he had taken back, and he gladly accepted mine.

"So where's Jasper? And Carlisle…and Esme?" I asked casually as we spun flowingly across the room. We were going too fast for anyone to notice my feet on top of his.

"Good question." Again, the devious gleam in his eyes.

"What now?" I groaned; all these surprises were making me way too paranoid.

We had stopped spinning now; we had moved on to a slow sway. He picked me up briefly to slide his feet out from under mine. "Come outside with me," he suggested. It wasn't like I had a choice; his brute strength and force were enough to make any bodybuilder cower. I hesitated. Last time he had gone on a walk with me, he had left me to wander alone in the woods. "Okay." I followed him out to the garage, which was unusual, seeing as how we normally would go out the front and walk around the six ancient sycamores in the yard. I'm pretty sure that my eyes popped halfway out of my head when I saw what was awaiting me in the spacious garage.

"Holy crow," I whispered, walking forward and running my hand very lightly along the car's shiny black paint. "You guys...thanks..." I was awestruck by my uh...second family's love...and riches.

"It's an Audi Coupe, just like I'd said you might like. It's better than your old truck," Edward was smiling hugely at me.

"I love it!" I exclaimed, throwing myself at him. "But," I replaced my look of sheer happiness with one of defiance, "there's nothing wrong with my truck. It's perfectly fine," I tossed my hair to prove my point like Rosalie sometimes did, but of course I just looked retarded.


End file.
